ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Truth
, one of the central Imperial Shrines on Yamatai]]The Imperial Truth, also known as the Word of the Kami or Way of the Kami, is the belief in the unquestionable existence and teachings of the Kami. All Humans subconsciously know and believe in the Imperial Truth, even if they are unfamiliar with it. Some scientists theorise that the Imperial Truth is hard-coded into the Human genome itself, and to be Human is to believe in the Imperial Truth. While often viewed and classified as a religion by outside observers, the Imperial Truth is not a religion in the classic sense as it is far more than a mere belief in an intangible god or pantheon. The main objects of worship, the Kami pantheon, are known to truly exist, with the evidence visible in the existence of the Empress, the only corporeal Kami to remain on the current plane of existence to great detriment to Herself. One of the most important aspects of the Imperial Shrine religion is the belief in the Divine Destiny of Humanity, promised by the Gods through the Heaven-prescribed teachings of the Empress and the Supreme Miko, the head of the Imperial Shrine. As taught by the Imperial Shrine, the Divine Destiny of Humanity is to attain total dominance over the Galaxy, ensuring that all Humans collectively believe in the Gods and the divinity of the Empress, and all of Izanami's mistakes (non-Humans) are eradicated or dominated. Once this is achieved, the Gods will be fully pleased with their children, and balance will be achieved in the cosmic forces. It is to achieve this goal that the Empire began and carries out the Divine Mission. Name The Imperial Truth is so named as the primary vehicle for its spread is the Greater Galactic Empire itself, with the main link between Humanity and their Kami also being the Empress. As the Empire will eventually control the Galaxy, and the Empress will rule over all Humanity, the Imperial Truth will forever be known as such. Types Organisation Papacy, Holy See and Roman Curia Canon law Latin and Eastern churches Dioceses, parishes and religious institutes Membership Purity Shrine Purity Shrine Ideology Kami ''See also '': Kami While the majority of the Imperial Shrine Gods are non-corporeal, the Empress of Yamatai is the main corporeal religious figure, the prime patriotic and divine figure amongst the mortals due to Her direct lineage to the Sun and Universe Goddess, Amaterasu. This is a historical fact, and questioning this fact or the existence of the Gods is akin to committing blasphemy in the Empire. Reverence for the Empress and obligatory ritualistic visits to local shrines, as well as the regular rituals carried out within and outside of such shrines, are central aspects of the Imperial Shrine religion. It is possible to forego the rituals but still worship the Empress and the Gods, but it is highly recommended to strictly maintain the traditional rituals of respect and worship. Places of worship are simply known as Imperial Shrines. Kannagara Amenominakanushi Creation of the Galaxy The Universe was generated due to the actions of two Gods, Izanagi and Izanami. The interaction between these two Gods created the original islands of Yashima a further group of Kami, as well as Humans and non-Humans. Firstly, Izanagi-no-Mikoto and Izanami-no-Mikoto were called by all the myriad gods and asked to help each other to create a new land that was to become Yashima. They were given a spear with which they stirred the water, and when removed water dripped from the end, an island was created in the great nothingness. They then lived on this island, and created a palace which they lived in. The first children they had were the islands of Yashima, followed by the other Kami, as well as Humans. However, some of their children were deformed and incapable of attaining purity through all of Izanami's efforts, and were thus sent away on a boat. Later, however, Izanami died in childbirth during the birth of the god of fire, Kagu-Tsuchi, and Izanagi attempted to revive her. His attempts to deny the laws of life and death had bad consequences whereby Izanagi followed Izanami into Yomo-no-kuni, the netherworld. He then ran away after finding the dead and rotting figure of his spouse. As he returned to the land of the living, Amaterasu the Sun and Universe goddess is born from his left eye, Tsukiyomi the moon deity from his right eye, and Susanoo the storm deity is born from Izanagi's nose. Amaterasu would go on to become the central figure amongst the Kami, working to create the Universe with all its galaxies, stars and planets, with the occasional assistance of Tsukiyomi and Susanoo. The Humans were promised eternally pure forms and the ability to cleanse themselves of impurities in return for promising to fulfil their Divine Destiny of pleasing the Kami by ridding the Universe of impurities. The deformed children of Izanami, however, evolved like animals into the non-Humans they are today, unable to cleanse themselves and forever impure. Divine Destiny of Humanity Purity Impurity Purification Non-Humans Galactic Purification Afterlife After a person dies, they cross the unnamed river in the Yomi, the realm of death now ruled over by Izanami-no-mikoto. It is a dark and gloomy place that is widely considered a polluted realm. While those that are impure are trapped here forever, those that are judged to be pure are able to cross the river back into the world of the living again, where their spirits will be be able to lead a much more pleasant existence, as well as aid their descendants when called upon. The spirits of the pure are also able to enter the Fields of Izanami, a hidden paradise within the Yomi that Izanami created out of pity and love for her children. The only exception to this are the Empresses, who are able to ascend to the plane of the Kami once they die, without ever touching the defiled lands of the Yomi. As non-Humans are always impure, they will always go to the Yomi upon death, and will never be able to leave. If they expressed enough loyalty to the Kami in their lifetimes, however, the non-Humans will be able to enter the Fields of Izanami as well. Shinto Funeral Shrines Notable shrines Practices Omairi Harae Misogi Imi Amulets and talismans Kagura History See also Category:Imperial Shrine Category:Yamatai Category:Greater Galactic Empire Category:Religion Category:Imperial Truth